


piano man

by literatiruinedme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Piano Sex, Switching, but betty still tops, but not really sex, pianist!jughead jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Betty and Jughead play a game.





	piano man

**Author's Note:**

> No pianos were harmed in the making of this fic.

They agreed to meet in the auditorium after he got out of a meeting with his advisor and then spend their first night of Spring Break gorging themselves on pizza while they watched one-star movies.

She had to be on campus to drop off a late assignment so they got ready together that morning, taking the time to go to the places usually packed with college students before driving down to the university together. They kissed before they parted ways, him walking towards the Music Department and her to English.

She poked her head into the department office, frowning when she realized her professor’s door was closed. She deposited the paper she brought with her in his mailbox, heading off in the opposite direction towards the auditorium.

When she entered, the room was empty and only the stage was lit. Betty walked down the aisle, stopping at a spot that had enough light about halfway to the stage. She sank into her seat, pulling her book out of her over-the-shoulder bag, figuring the empty room would be the perfect spot to get through a good chunk of her book in peace.

Sometime later a door opened, pulling her attention up from her book.

Footsteps followed the sound, drawing closer until Jughead appeared at the edge of the stage.

Betty opened her mouth to speak when he glanced around the auditorium, pausing as he turned on his heel and walked over to the piano. She smiled, sinking down in her seat.

Just a few minutes in the shadows couldn’t hurt.

He tested a few keys, shaking out his hands before he got comfortable behind the piano. Slowly, music began to fill the empty auditorium, each beautiful note perfectly timed.

She turned back to her book, getting lost in the pages as he played melody after melody, happy to be subjected to the talent she rarely had time to fawn over.

He hit a wrong key, swearing under his breath. Another followed and suddenly his fingers were tripping over the keys- his frustrations causing more mistakes, leading to more frustration and so on.

He finally stopped playing, resting his fists on his thighs as he seethed.

Betty frowned, slipping her book into her bag before she stood, walking towards the stage.

He straightened when he saw her, cocking his head to the side as she walked up the steps, a soft smile on his lips.

“Where’d you pop up from?” he asked, offering her a hand as she stepped onto the bench he was sitting on, taking a seat atop the sleek-looking piano.

She shrugged as he took her bag from her, setting it down at his feet. “I was reading in the back before you walked in.”

“And you didn’t say anything when I walked out because,” he trailed off, raising a brow as he waited for her response.

“You weren’t expecting me for a few more minutes and I haven’t had the chance to listen to you play like that in a while.”

He nodded, resting his crossed arms across her knees. “What’d you think? Before I was being a fuckup, obviously.”

“You weren’t being a fuckup.” Betty reached out to rest her hands on his shoulders, smiling when he rested his cheek on her hand. “I liked everything you played. It was nice to listen to while I read.”

“Am I being demoted to ambience?”

Betty chuckled, pushing his beanie off so she could run her free hand through his hair.

He leaned into her touch, smiling when she tugged at his hair. “Can’t take you anywhere,” he huffed, moving his arms so he could kiss her knee.

She inched her knees apart, grinning when he raised an eyebrow.

“Here?”

She nodded, biting her lower lip in the way that he found  _oh, so goddamn sexy_ \- his words, not hers.

“Betts, there are people-” he paused suddenly, a smile slowly crossing his lips when he glanced at the doors. “No, there aren’t.” He chuckled, his fingertips already grazing up her thighs, under the hem of her skirt. His pupils were blown wide when he glanced back at her. “You’re too much _fun_.”

She sat up straighter when he caught the waistband of her panties, tugging them down her hips while she balanced her weight on her palms. “Your advisor left?”

He nodded. “The band department is a ghost town, so we’re all clear.”

“Whatever shall we do, Juggie?”

He hummed as his eyes followed the pale pink lace down her legs, watching the fabric bunching around her ankles. He pulled the garment off of one foot before he pressed her feet flat against the piano, careful not to put any pressure on the keys below her feet. “I have a little game if you’d be up for it.”

She nodded excitedly.

He perked up in his seat. “I’m going to go down on you,” he said, slowly pushing the hem of her skirt up her thighs. “I’m not going to stop until you press the keys. We’ll talk for a few minutes- about the weather or breakfast, maybe something dirty; we’ll see -and then I’ll go back to what I’m doing until you press another key.”

“That sounds fun.” She grinned, opening her knees a little wider as a plan began to form in her head. “Let’s play,” she said, making a show of leaning back on her palms.

He chuckled, the sound too innocent and just plain adorable for what he was about to do to her. He licked his lips as his gaze dropped, swallowing when he pushed her skirt up. “You’re wet already,” he groaned, wasting no time as he licked a stripe up the apex of her thighs.

She shivered when he flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit. Her fingers ran through his hair, pulling him closer.

His eyes fluttered closed.

She hummed happily, releasing her hold to pass her fingers through his hair before pulling harder. She threw her head back when he groaned against her. “God, that mouth of yours is a _sin_.” She moaned at a flick of his tongue, jumping when the sound reverberated in the empty room, her foot hitting the keys harshly.

He jerked back, looking up at her with wild eyes.

“Did I startle you?” she asked, chuckling when he rolled his eyes, a bashful smile on his lips as he looked up at her.

“Maybe a little,” he admitted, his cheeks going red.

Betty couldn’t bite back her grin, reaching out to wipe his chin with her thumb. “Sorry,” she murmured, bringing her thumb to her lips. She groaned at the taste of herself, making a little show of cleaning her thumb.

“Tease,” he murmured, his gaze stuck on her lips. He looked between her legs, groaning softly. “Did I just inadvertently punish myself?”

Bety reached out to tilt his face up with a finger under his chin. “You may have.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” he cursed, smiling despite himself.

She grinned, reaching out to straighten his messy hair. As much as she liked his mouth on her, a part of her loved teasing him just a little bit more. “Didn’t you want to talk about the weather?”

He chortled, shaking his head. “No, I’m really okay on that.”

She smiled down at him, tracing her fingertips along the lines of his face when he nudged her palm with his chin.

His eyes slipped closed again. “How’d the talk with Doctor what’s-his-face go?” he asked, impatiently bouncing his leg up and down.

Betty chuckled, trailing her fingertips along his jaw. “He wasn’t there so I just threw the assignment in his mailbox.”

“I told you that you didn’t have to hand deliver it. Everyone’s gone at this point in the day on a _normal_ week.” He looked up at her, the poster-boy for sincerity. “I swear I saw a tumbleweed on our way in,” he deadpanned.

She chuckled, shaking her head. “You’re chatty today.”

He shrugged, reaching up to grip the backs of her thighs, his fingertips firm against her flesh. “I asked for a shot of espresso out of habit,” he said, an adorable frown on his lips. He looked between her legs again, wetting his lips when he looked back up at her optimistically. “Yes?”

She nodded, spreading her legs wider. “Yes.”

He grinned as he pulled his right hand from her thigh, looking up at her as he easily slipped two fingers into her.

She let out a breathy moan, throwing her head back. “Yes,” she repeated, more resolute this time.

He curled his fingers as he leaned down to lap at her clit.

She looked back down at him with a smile on her lips, lightly tugging at his hair. “You’re so good at that,” she praised, slowly rolling her hips.

His free hand moved from her thigh, wrapping around her waist so she could hold her steady.

She whined at the loss of movement. “Jerk.”

He hummed, winking up at her.

She pulled hard at his hair when he raked his teeth over her clit, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. She hit the keys when she tasted blood, panting hard as he met her gaze again. “That wasn’t very nice. “

“You were being a brat.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “You’re a bigger brat than I am.”

He grinned, curling his fingers still buried inside of her. “Maybe I am,” he conceded, rubbing his thumb in slow circles over her clit. “Are you okay with that?”

She nodded, hissing when she bit her lip.

His brows furrowed, but his fingers didn’t stop. “Did you split your lip again?”

She nodded, leaning back on her elbows.

“You need to be careful.”

“I’m loud and that's not always appropriate.” She shrugged. “Sue me.”

“More water, baby.” He bent down to circle his tongue around her clit.

She hooked one leg over his shoulder, digging her heel into his shoulder blade as she pulled him closer. “Faster,” she whimpered, pulling sharply at his hair.

He groaned, hitting a handful of keys as he stood, wrapping his free hand around her waist in a vice-like grip.

“Yes,” Betty breathed, back arching off of the piano. “Yes.” She whimpered as he worked a third finger into her, pumping his fingers in a maddeningly slow pace. “Juggie,” she whimpered, pressing on his shoulder. “ _More._ ”

He hummed happily, quickly working her towards the edge with his fingers and his tongue.

She hit the piano when she felt the familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach, warning her that she was about to come.

He pulled his mouth and his hands away, both of them breathing hard as they held each other’s gaze. “Why?”

She grinned, chest rising and falling. “Sometimes I think you’re more into it than I am,” she teased, her voice breathy.

He shrugged, smirking back at her. “Probably that oral fixation you claim I have.”

“You _do_ have one.”

He nodded, leaning down to press open-mouthed kisses up her inner thighs. “Whatever,” he murmured.

She opened her mouth to speak, pausing when he pressed a soft kiss to her clit, looking up at her with pleading eyes. She smirked, leaning up on her elbow. “If you’re going to beg, then _beg_.”

His lips ticked up in a smile. “You’re mean.”

“You need to ask for what you want, kitten.”

He sighed, his hot breath sending a shiver up her spine. “Please, let me make you come.”

Betty hummed, considering his words for a few moments. “Why?”

“ _Why_?” he asked. He groaned, resting his chin on her upper thigh as he looked up at her. “You taste so good,” he whined. “You sound so pretty when you come- god, I need to make you come.”

She quirked a brow. “You _need_ to?” she asked

He nodded quickly, attempting to lean forward when her hand in his hair caught him. “Please, let me make you come.”

She hummed, playing with the curl hanging over his nose. She brushed it back into place before she trailed her fingers down the side of his face, firmly gripping his chin. “You want to make me come?”

He whimpered, nodding the best he could. “Please, Betty?”

She scanned his face, a smile slowly spreading over her lips. “No hands.” She let go of his chin, laying back on the piano.

He paused. “You have a skilled pianist for a boyfriend and you don’t want him using his _hands_?”

She shrugged, knowing just the way to pique his interest. “Think of it as a challenge.”

He hummed, leaning closer until he was breathing her in. He trailed his tongue along her inner thigh, pulling back right before he could touch her where she wanted.

She leaned up on her elbow, glaring over at him.

He smiled innocently, moaning when he leaned forward to swirl his tongue around her clit, the low rumble making her hips twitch.

She reached down to grip his hair in both hands, pulling his face closer. She moaned when he gently sucked at her clit. “Oh,” she said, shivering below him. “Okay, more of that.”

He smiled against her skin, swirling his tongue clockwise, counterclockwise, drawing letters, shapes, and what she was sure was random nonsense- keeping her close to the edge, but not _too_ close.

She jumped when he slid his tongue up her clit, managing to expose the nerve.

He swirled his tongue around it a few times before pulling away to explore her thighs.

“No, no,” she said, pulling his mouth firmly where she wanted it, heat flashing through her at the hunger her guidance seemed to spark in him. She shivered when he wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking as he firmly swiped his tongue over it. “Wow,” she gasped, pulling harder on his hair. “ _Wow._ Do that again, I’m almost-”

He followed her instruction without any further prompting, his tongue flicking back and forth so quickly her eyes rolled back as her spine arched.

She bit her lip to stay quiet, whimpering at the mix of pleasure and pain as he sent her over the edge- his movements not slowing until she had to push him away, her cream coloured Converse pressed firmly to the center of his chest. She panted, letting her head fall back against the piano. “Ouch,” she whined, earning a laugh from him as he set her foot down.

He leaned forward, smiling when he caught her gaze. “Are you okay?” he asked, smiling down at her.

Betty nodded, closing her eyes as she focused on steadying her breathing. She opened her eyes after a moment, relaxing back against the wood as he slowly rubbed his hands up and down the backs of her thighs.

“Can I help you stand?”

She nodded, taking his hand in hers.

He pulled her up so she was sitting, laughing with her as he helped work her panties back up her hips. He smiled when she wiggled back and forth letting her get comfortable before he leaning in to kiss her deeply.

She moaned, threading her fingers through his hair as she tasted herself on his lips, the heady flavour undercut by his mouthwash. “God,” she murmured against his lips, pulling his mouth away from hers. “You’re insatiable.”

He blushed, shrugging his shoulders as he looked down at her mouth. “Maybe you’re not that far off with the oral fixation thing.”

She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Take me home and I can return the favour.”

He straightened, smirking down at her. “Now, that’s an idea I can get behind,” he said, sliding his hands under her thighs so he could set her down on the floor. He looked down at the top of the piano and the keys, brushing any dirt away before he turned back to her, a smile on his lips. “Ready?”

She nodded, leaning down to grab her bag and his beanie before she noticed the shoe print over his sternum. She chuckled, brushing it away before urging him to turn, brushing away the scuffs on his shoulder and spine as well. “Okay, now I’m ready.” She did a quick turn, quirking a brow as she smiled up at him. “Nothing out of place?”

He reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling softly as he leaned in to kiss the space between her brows. “Just my perfect girl.”

She smiled, leaning up on the tips of her toes to peck his lips. “Let’s go home then.”

He threaded his fingers through hers, leading her towards the back of the auditorium.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://literatiruinedme.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
